Fan the Flames
by Skullz427
Summary: Naruto is helped by the Kyuubi early on in life, just after the Uchiha Massacre. How will this change his life? Naruto, master of the elements, Konoha's own Force of Nature. NaruHarem, Elemental Naruto.
1. The Awakenings

_**A/N: No worries, I'm continuing my other fic. I just find it more fun to write more than one thing at a time, and besides it helps give me time to think while I'm working on this one. By the way, don't despair if you're looking for NaruHina. Just a little farther on, alright? Oh, and for those who normally read Foxes of Konoha, or will be readin this one, expect quick updates for now. I had to go to the doctor today because my foot was acting up only for me to discover that within the seven hours I had in school my foot had become infected. So now I have to lay around the house and not walk around, leaving me with nothing to do but write. Praise Kami for your luck. (-)**_

_**...Stupid foot.**_

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto.**_

_**Legend**_

"Normal Speech."

_"Normal Thoughts."_

_**"Kyuubi Speech."**_

_**'Kyuubi Thought.'**_

_**Fan the Flames**_

_Chapter One: The Awakenings_

The Uchiha, the famed copy clan of Konoha, burning, destroyed in a single night. The image runs through the boy's head, fire everywhere. His body trembles before its heat and he falls to his knees. Naruto Uzumaki could only sit still as his fascination with the fire took over his mind, leaping back and forth, jumping to and fro as it cast its subtle yet destructive warm glow. In the back of his mind the Kyuubi giggled. It seemed her little kit had a fascination with fire. His eyes were filled with the reflection of the fire and he stood slowly, reluctant to leave the warm light of the fire, before turning once more to leave.

"Well, well...look what we have here." a man said from behind Naruto. Naruto turned slowly to see a couple of chuunin standing there, their backs to the burning Uchiha manor and its screaming occupants.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Naruto asked as he gave a significant look to the burning clan grounds behind them.

"Nope. It was too late when we got here to save them, but we managed to catch their killer and kill him." the chuunin said with a sadistic gleam in his eye as they walked toward the boy. Naruto looked scared, but suddenly his expression switched instantly to one of agony a he clutched his head, screaming in pain. The chuunin looked to each other, each as confused as the next, before turning once more. Whatever it was it was just causing more pain to the fox brat, so why worry? It was nothing bad...right?

Dead wrong.

_**"Hello...my name is Kyuubi. We're going to have lots of fun."**_Naruto said as he raised his blood red eyes, his face split into a wicked grin and his voice oddly higher. His hair was more wild looking, his whiskers were thicker now, his canines and nails longer.

"Oh shit..." was the last thing the man managed to say as the possessed blonde ran forwards, snarling his anger.

Moments later a huffing Naruto could be seen stumbling down the street, blood on him, but not his own. He finally gave in to his exhaustion and the blonde fell over his head smacking the paved ground with a thud.

-x---x---x---x--x-

Naruto slowly awakened to find himself deep in what seemed to be a sewer.

"Odd." he said to himself as he looked around the slightly flooded hallway, and after a moment he walked on having decided it was safe.As he walked he saw a strange red glow ahead in the tunnel, so he kept walking until he had entered huge room. It had some lit torches, the most likely source of the glow, but the most prominent feature of the room was the giant cage. It was huge and had a paper tag that said seal on it that held it closed. Oddly enough, whatever was meant to be sealed inside wasn't there. Two of the bars seemed to be bent, just enough so that something human size might fit through.

"Hello Naruto-kun." came a femine voice from behind.

The startled blonde boy turned to see a beautiful woman standing behind him. Her eyes were crimson, and slitted, her hair a fiery red and her skin was fair. Nestled in her red hair were two fox ears, and swaying behnd her beautiful form were nine fluffy red fox tails. She wore a silken white kimono, edged in a fiery red flame design.

"Kyuubi-chan." the little six year old replied with a cute smile. The demon frowned at him, her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"How did you know that?" she asked him. As far as she knew from what she had been watching in his memories the boy had never been told of her, and no matter how close they had come not one villager had ever outright called him 'Kyuubi' to his face.

"When you think about it the whole thing makes sense really. After all they called me a 'demon' and 'fox boy', which led me to believe they thought I was a demon fox. Now I only knew of one demon fox, the Kyuubi, but it had attacked and had was supposedly defeated on the day I was born." the six year old explained with near unnatural intelligence for someone his age.

"Are you a genius or something?" she asked the small boy, but he only laughed cutely at her suggestion as he continued his little grin.

"Nope. You'd be surprised by how observant you become after years of running from people trying to kill you. Every day is a struggle." Naruto said, his voice ladden with sadness. The Kyuubi took on a pained look as she watched the brief flicker of pain and loneliness cross his face before returning to its normal look. He looked to her with an expression of curiosity. "So, how did you get out?" he asked casually as he pointed to the cage behind him, with its two bent bars.

"Been working at that a long time Naruto-kun. Just barely managed to finish in time to save you tonight." Kyuubi said with her gracious smile.

"Been meaning to thank you for that." the boy said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"No need to thank me. I was saving myself as well at the time, not to mention it was my fault." Kyuubi said, her smile dropping.

"No it wasn't. The villagers hurt me, not you." the boy said simply. Kyuubi smiled at the boy who was now trying his best to give her a comforting hug. Who would have thought such a young boy to be so smart? No one.

"So, watch gonna do now that you're out?" Naruto asked her, his normal grin replaced with a serious look. She couldn't help but giggle at the cuteness of it, no matter how serious he was.

"I don't know." she replied sadly. Before it had been simple, she had been sealed and she wanted out, simple as that. But the longer it had taken to get out the more she had seen his horrible treatment, and the larger her hatred of the villagers had grown. They were demons in her eyes, no matter how mortal they were and always would be. As her hatred grew she diverted her attention slightly from her escape only to discover the beatings were getting worse. She began to direct some of her chakra to the boy to heal him, and soon found herself doing this often, no matter how minor the wound. She couldn't help herself, and she still wasn't sure why. Each time they had struck the boy her anger grew and her amazement that the boy had managed to remain sane grew larger as well. No one should be able to withstand that amount of mental pressure.

She had noticed a few minor changes in his DNA, nothing too bad, actually they were quite helpful What worried her more was that her very presence had begun to make major changes within his DNA recently, the newest development was very major. It made it impossible for him to use jutsu. He could only use the elemental, or raw forms of chakra, but in exchange he had an affinity for every element, though his natural abilities were still the strongest by far. It was even possible that he could mix the elements given enough time, eventually allowing him to do Hyoton or Mokuton...sort of. As long as it wasn't a jutsu. Kyuubi had finally broken free of her cage, but now she felt bound by all the things she thought she owed the young boy. He had been hurt for her, changed by her, and ostracized because of her, and it seemed wrong to her to just leave.

"Well, what do you want to do?" he asked her after a while and as he asked this Kyuubi was drawn out of her thoughts. The fox demon had used to think the only thing she wanted was to be free, and she still wanted to be free, but she wanted to help Naruto more. He gave her an encouraging smile, prompting her to say what was on her mind, yet at the same time making it seem okay to not tell.

"I want to stay." she told him finally.

He just gave her a smile before fading slowly from her view as he returned to consciousness.

-x--x---x---x--x-

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?" came a voice from nearby. Naruto groaned slightly, his head pounding, as he sat up.

"Jiji?" he asked rubbing his eyes. The Hokage chuckled before hugging the little blonde.

"I'm glad you're alright. Some Anbu found you unconscious on the ground with a slight head injury, probably from when you fell." the old man said, purposely leaving out the fact that they had noticed the blood all over him. It hadn't been his. Naruto gave a grunt of recognition as he continued to rub his eyes.

"Something wrong?" the worried Hokage asked as he gently took away Naruto's hands from his eyes. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. His perfect sapphire blue eyes were gone. In their place were white eyes, five small commas dancing in a circular pattern where his pupils would normally be. They slowly turned, nearly hypnotizing with their movements before he managed to pull himself away. "What happened to your eyes?" he asked the young boy. Naruto just frowned in confusion and checked his eyes before shrugging.

"What do you know, they are different." he said in an uncaring tone, shocking the old man for the second time today. It was widely known that Naruto was extremely loud and enthusiastic, and here he was being calm and collected in the face of such a surprising event.

-x--x---x---x--x-

Inside Naruto's Mind

-x--x---x---x--x-

"I hope you like your gift Naruto-kun." Kyuubi said quietly to herself as she looked through the boy's eyes when she managed to catch a fleeting thought.

'I guess Kyuubi-chan gave me a gift...I really like it, it looks good...I wonder what it does?' came the thought in Naruto's voice making Kyuubi smile in satisfaction. Naruto-kun was pleased with her gift.

-x--x---x---x--x-

The Hokage could only watch in astonishment as the little blonde tried to push chakra into his eyes like he had suggested, and as the boy finally succeeded he watched the boy's now changing eyes. The five commas spun quicker and quicker, getting smaller and smaller as they pulled closer together. When it finally slowed it revealed a multicolored swirl. 'A new bloodline?' the old man thought to himself as he watched the boy's eyes change back to normal as he withdrew his chakra once more.

"Watcha think Hokage-jiji?" Naruto asked him, to which the old ninja just shrugged. Until the young boy was trained in shinobi ways it was hard to tell whether anything came of the ability, or if it just looked cool.

"I don't know." the Hokage said truthfully.

They both sat still for a while as the older man pondered over what to do with Naruto, unsure of what other changes he may have undergone.

"Naruto-kun...how would you like it if I trained you?" the Hokage asked him hesitantly, already aware of what the council would say.

"No." came the unexpected answer.

"But, Naruto-" the old Hokage began before stopping as he saw Naruto's glare. It was an odd thing to see on such a naturally happy boy.

"What would the council do?" Naruto said sharply to his elder, perfectly aware of his situation. The Hokage was confused as to how the young boy knew of the council's hatred to him, but he eventually passed it off as Naruto's belief in everyone's hatred of him.

"Fine," the old man admitted grudgingly, "how about my student train you instead." he said in an attempt to pull the wool over the suprisingly smart six year old's eyes. He didn't take the bait however.

"No, and for the same reason." the little blonde said in a tone of finality. It was kind of funny coming from one so young, and weak for that matter, but the little child did not care. "If you must have seomone teach me, then have your faithful Anbu do it. No one else is trained by them and the council can't complain as I'll be under constant watch." Naruto explained. Sarutobi nodded, it was a good idea, but he was still shocked it had come from one so youn and inexperienced in the ways of the world.

"Hai." Sarutobi told his favorite little blonde and as he turned to leave he heard a voice.

_**"Wait."**_ it told him. He turned slowly to find a feral looking Naruto, his commas burning red.

_**"My presence has affected the kit, and he is now unable to do jutsu."**_ Naruto said in his deeper voice as the Hokage trembled. It had been six years...but even that didn't seem like long enough a time. The fact that Naruto couldn't do jutsu didn't even register as he watched the possessed boy warily.

"Kyuubi." he said calmly, fighting every instinct to fight or run from the possessed blonde.

_**"Don't worry. I just wanted to tell you he can't do jutsu. He does, however, have an affinity for every type of elemental chakra, and could even mix them together given enough time. As for his eyes it is for him to learn how to use. Until we speak again."**_ Naruto said before his features went back to normal and the commas in his eyes smoldered down from their fiery red to their normal black as they danced around his eyes.

At this point the Hokage was near speechless. The boy had two bloodlines, a doujutsu and a genetic ability that messed with jutsu but allowed increased elemental specialization.

'And now rises the Uzumaki.' Sarutobi thought smugly as he realized just how to use these newest developments to his and Naruto's advantage.

The Hokage smiled a sadistic grin. Man he was going to love the looks on their faces when they heard this!

_**A/N: Hey there! Hope you liked my story, I tried to be original. I think I could have made a better desricption for the eyes though...anyone want to come up with a name? Or abilities? I would be glad to add 'em, so all you gotta do is review. It will be a harem, but I already have ideas for this one, so please don't ask me to add some. It gets a little difficult because of my desire to do what my reviewers request, and my Foxes story grew a little out of hand with that. So this one is going to have a smaller Harem...four girls max, that's it, no more, end of story no discussion. I don't mean to sound rude, but on my last story I was getting requests for nearly every woman on the show, so I need to make it clear in this one. Please review!**_


	2. Explanations

_**A/N: ...Hello! Sorry for the long wait, but I can be lazy like that...I hope you guys can forgive me. You'll make Hinata cry if you don't...Anyways, here is the next installment of Fan the Flames!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto.**_

_**Legend**_

"Normal Speech."

_"Normal Thoughts."_

_**"Kyuubi Speech."**_

_**'Kyuubi Thought.'**_

_**Fan the Flames **_

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!"_

That was the scream that could be heard throughout Konoha, a scream that caused many to look around in confusion. It was also the scream that came from the combined voices of the worse part of the shinobi council after learning of his new bloodline, an ability which granted greater control over the elemental and raw abilities of chakra than any other in return for the loss of jutsu requiring hand seals. After further talks with Kyuubi, Naruto had managed to learn that it might be possible for him to recreate the abilities of jutsu using seals, which just so happened to be one of the few abilities left to him thanks to it not requiring hand seals.

"That brat..." Kakashi said under his breath. He was there as a representative for Sasuke considering that he had the Sharingan and could undersatnd the clan of copycats better than any outsider thanks to it.

"The demon brat has a bloodline?" Sarutobi's enraged teammate, Homura, asked.

"Yes I do, and I suggest you keep your insults to yourself. I believe there is a law against saying such things." a calm voice said, and as it did the owner walked into view. There stood Naruto Uzumaki, though what he was wearing was entirely different from his normal black teeshirt and blue jeans. Instead the boy now wore clothes fit for a ninja, but the images displayed on the clothes were what really scared the corrupt part of the council. In the place of his black teeshirt he wore a black mesh teeshirt, over which he wore a black vest with the embroidered image of a nine tailed fox in red along the side of it. On the back of the vest was a kanji for 'Fire' as well. His blue jeans had now been replaced with a pair of crimson cargo shorts, and he now wore black shinobi sandals and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Demon child." Koharu said, his eyes shining in hatred for the boy as he glared in the young jinchuuriki's direction. Naruto's face remained calm.

"If I was you, I would stop calling me such things." he retorted to the Sarutobi's other old teammate.

"And why is that?" the older man sneered.

_**"Because I don't like you calling Naruto such things!"**_ came Naruto's answer, his eyes glowing red and his overall look demonic, suggesting that the Kyuubi had taken control.

Danzo jumped to his feet quickly, "Seize him!" he shouted and as he did several Root Anbu appeared in the room. Naruto/Kyuubi turned to look at Danzo, his/(her?) eyes glowing that menacing red. It took all of Danzo's control to not run in the face of the huge killing intent that the Kyuubi was leaking through Naruto.

_**"As I said, you will not harm Naruto-kun. If you do, I will leave the boy and wreak destruction once more upon your wretched Konoha."**_ Kyuubi snarled through Naruto, the demonic aura surrounding the boy kicking up even higher, high enough to nearly stop the breathing of the council. Indeed, several of the weaker willed of the council were quite faint...others had actually fallen unconscious.

"Hah! You can't leave the boy!" Danzo said in triumph before ordering his Root once more, "Seize him!"

_**"You'll find that I can. I have escaped my seal and remain within the boy of my own will now."**_ Kyuubi snapped back, Naruto's face drawn into a smirk as she gloated her freedom in front of the rotten council.

"I assure you, there will be no harm done to Naruto by the Hyuga clan." Hiashi said, his face showing nothing but sincerity.

_**"You have no need to worry Hyuga. I have been watching through the boy's eyes for a while, and I know who would harm him. Never once has the boy been touched by the hands of a Hyuga, and expect it to remain that way."**_ the possessed boy said, to which she received a polite nod. At the mention of being able to see who had done what, the Haruno clan leader began sweating bullets. her own clan was actually quite rude to the boy, sometimes even joining in or helping mobs to beat the boy. Naruto's possessed eyes swept over them once more, a stern look on his face before the demonic chakra finally died down and he was returned to normal. His face once more took on its uncaring look and he leaned against the wall as he took in the shocked looks that came from the corrupt half of the council, the Haruno, the Uchiha (they were forced to have Hatake Kakashi step in for the Uchiha's behalf after their fall from power at the hands of Itachi), the Inuzuka, Homura, Koharu and Danzo. The better half of the council, was smirking at the worse half, knowing that the days of their attmepted assassination attempts and foolhardy attempts at greater power would soon be gone.

"We need to get rid of him! Obviously the demon has gained control of him, and its power is too great! With such a beast loose, Konoha will constantly be in danger!" Homura shouted. The Third looked extremely annoyed, while the boy in question looked interested. If you looked closely enough you could see his demonic changes were taking place very slowly, you could see the encroaching red in his eyes and feel the small bit of killing intent.

"Do you seriously think that? Were you not just warned by the Kyuubi that he is to not be harmed in any way? I believe that includes punishments like exile or imprisonment." the old Hokage said, his smirk in place. Thanks to Kyuubi he had finally managed to get the old geezers of the council to listen to him and stop their incessant attacks on the boy. It was easy to see by the fear in their eyes, or in the case of the better half of the council it was looks of pride in Naruto. "Beyond Kyuubi's warning, would you seriously want to rid Konoha of _two_ of its newest bloodlines?" the old trickster said, trying his best to hide his smirk as he saw the amazed looks of the council.

_'Hook, line and sinker...'_ the old man thought as the council swallowed his bait, or as he liked to think of it, the extra incentive for the _entire_ council to give its protection to the boy, instead of just the parts.

"Another bloodine? Isn't that impossible?" Inoichi Yamanaka said in interest.

"Yes, I believed that was impossible as well." Chouza Akamichi said, his face as serious as his friend's.

"Well, yes it is," the Hokage admitted, "or at least it is in the case of similar bloodlines. We based our beliefs that all bloodlines wouldn't mix on the results of the Uchiha-Hyuga intermarriages. In each case the child was blind, the worst possible fate of any of member of the two clans. But, we never tried to mix other bloodlines together, like those that affected the chakra, or the body. In fact, it is entirely possible for one to have up to three bloodlines, but they must each be one of seperate types." Sarutobi explained to the awed council.

"To think, in one day we learn our biggest bloodline research faults and discover two new bloodlines, as well as learn of the Kyuubi's freedom...how troublesome." Shikkaku Nara said.

"Yes, you could say that." the Hokage said, chuckling all the while, before turning to leave the dumbstruck council in their seats with Naruto close behind.

-x--x---x---x--x-

"Did you see their faces?" Sarutobi asked the young jinchuuriki as they sat and laughed in his office later, both having temporarily forgtten worries like how exactly to figure out what Naruto's eyes did, or where to find a seal expert to teach Naruto so that he could learn how to use seals to replicate the abilities of certain jutsu, like the Bunshin technique, or the Replacement technique...even the Henge ability.

"Yeah! That was the best!" Naruto said inbetween his laughs. Suddenly the Hokage's face grew serious as he remembered another important thing that he had nearly forgotten because of the funny way the council had reacted to the news.

"Naruto, I have made arrangements with the Anbu for your training. They loved the idea, apparently to them you are sort of like a child to each of them. Every one of the Anbu Black Ops have actually watched over you your whole life, so I fully believe them capable of your protection. You are to begin your training tomorrow. After five years of training you are to finish your education in the academy with other children your age. Understood?" the old man said as he looked into the blonde boy's eyes. Naruto just gave him a reassuring smile.

"No worries Hokage-jiji...I'll make you proud." the boy said before he turned to leave and made his way to the Anbu HQ. In truth he had been living there ever since the orphanage had kicked him out, something as of yet unknown to the Hokage. He tried his best to keep the Hokage in the dark about this, but with his new training under the Anbu it would be understandable for him to live with the Anbu and the old Hokage would never learn of the orphanage's deeds.

_**Did you have fun back there Naruto-kun?"**_came the feminine voice of the Kyuubi within his mind as he continued his walk home, her voice laden with an emotion that the young boy couldn't understand. He pondered it for a bit, and in the end was only able to think that it might have been worry or regret.

_"Yes I did Kyuubi-chan," _ he replied, _"And thank you for defending me from the council members. It was a very nice thing of you to do."_ he added.

_**"Don't mention it Naruto-kun...it was the least I could do..." **_she said, the sadness and regret now easy to discern in her voice.

_"Kyuubi-chan, you need to stop blaming yourself. As far as I can tell, it's them who beat me and hurt my feelings, and for that they are the true demons. You, you protect and heal me, helping me to get over the pains their torturous beatings bring."_ Naruto told her, his voice gentle and soothing.

_**"Thank you..."**_ she said before she cut the mental link once more, getting rid of Naruto's ability to further communicate with the demoness for now.

"No problem..." Naruto whispered to himself aloud, unaware of his surroundings for the moment before bumping into someone. They fell tumbling to the ground, and Naruto hurriedly apoligized, again and again as he helped them up. As he did so he noticed a few things, the first of which was that the person he had knocked down was a girl. The second was that said girl was a classmate of his, and thirdly, the aforementioned girl was Hinata Hyuga, the heiress of the Hyuga clan. He smiled for a split second as he recognized the girl before wiping it off of his face as the girl looked at him.

"G-Gomen..." Hinata apoligized as she looked down, hiding her blush as she twiddled with her fingers.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto began, making the girl blush harder than ever with his slip of the tongue,"you have nothing to apoligize for. The fault was all mine." the blonde boy explained as he smiled gently to the young girl. She looked up and gave him a shy smile before taking off, her face a bright red and her stutter ten times worse than normal as Naruto called her 'Hina-chan' on accident after they had talked for a bit.

_**"Naruto-kun, you need to get home. Tomorrow your training begins, and you will most likely need all the rest you can get."**_ Kyuubi told him from within his mind after she reestablished their mental connection again. Now, Naruto couldn't see it, but within him the demoness was smiling thanks to the scene that had just happened concerning him and the Hyuga heiress. _**'She will grow to love him...'**_ the Kyuubi thought idly, still smiling happily at the thought of another girl to make her Naruto-kun happily. As she thought this her face went pale and her mouth fell open.

_**'...'My Naruto-kun'?," **_she thought, _**'...so that's why I wanted to stay...I'm falling in love with a six year old.'**_ the Kyuubi thought mentally smacking herself. Falling in love with a six year old boy...obviously she had fallen to an all time low.

_**'Seriously...why couldn't I have waited to fall in love when he's older...'**_ she complained to herself, obviously receiving no answer.

_**"That's what I thought." **_ she said aloud, her voice unheard by Naruto as she talked to herself.

Naruto, meanwhile, had continued on his way home after a quick pitstop at Ichiraku's. He stopped for a second as he could have sworn he heard the Kyuubi say something about having fallen in love with a six year old, but upon hearing nothing more he finished his walk home to the Anbu HQ's Anbu Housing Dept. It had been established for those Anbu who preferred to live there instead of the more expensive apartments of the village.

-x--x---x---x--x-

Hinata could hardly believe her luck. Twice in one day had Naruto called her '-chan', once even going as far as to call her 'Hina-chan'. She giggled happily as she thought over the memory, a huge blush lighting her face as she lay happily on her bed staring at her ceiling. Unknown to her though was the fact that her father, Hiashi Hyuga, happened to be using his Byakugan powers to look inside the bedroom. He smiled gently as he saw her expression, the happy smile lighting her face. Just once he wished he could make her smile, but with the loss of her mother the gap between them had grown and grown, until the point where it seemed possible that they could never be close again.

_'I can't believe she has fallen in love at such a young age...'_ the older Hyuga thought as he watched her with Byakugan enhanced eyes.

-x--x---x---x--x-

"Naruto-nii-san! Where were you?" came the cry of Yugao as she threw herself at the little blonde she had grown to consider her brother, even going as far as to take the boy in. He lived with her and her boyfriend, Hayate Gekko, and had been doing so for the past year. She and Hayate had seen the orphanage kick her out as they followed the boy, silently protecting him from afar. That day she and Hayate had made a spur of the moment decision and within hours of the boy being kicked out he had found himself a happier, and all around better home.

"Hokage-jiji wanted me to talk to the council with him, and informed me that my training with Anbu is going to begin tomorrow. I also ran into Hinata-chan!" Naruto explained, his tongue slipping up once more as he said Hinata's name, and his voice noticably happier. Yugao raised her eyebrow, it was easy enough for her to see the boy's feelings. She said nothing however, and was quite content to let the boy figure it out on his own.

"Yes. Tomorrow is a big day for you...so tell me, you didn't leave out anythin else did you?" Yugao asked, her hands moving to her hips.

"N-N-No..." Naruto managed to stutter out as he began to sweat profusely.

"Really? So you didn't stop by Ichiraku? You weren't the blonde, blue-eyed boy I saw eating there as I was going home?" she said in an overly sweet tone.

"Hehehe..." he chuckled out nervously before he took off running around the room in circles with Yugao running behind him, frying pan in hand as she repeatedly hit the boy over the head as she shouted.

"MY COOKING ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU OR SOMETHING?!?!" she shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as he ran from the crazed Anbu kunoichi, hands trying to defend his head as best they could. It was to this scene that Hayate walked in the house, causing him to sweatdrop.

"Wow." was was all he said as he watched the two run around the room chibi style.

_**A/N: And done! Yay, an update! All thanks to...Misty Griffin! I nearly forgot all about my stories with what's been goin on lately. Oh, and btw, I meant to address a few questions here. Naruto can use the elements sort of like Haku uses his Hyoton. It's natural, not requiring hand seals of any kind, only chakra. Unfortunately, he is unable to use jutsu like Haku, a sad side effect of having unnatural control over the elements. I hope that cleared some confusion up...if not, I tried my best. Please don't hesitate to ask questions about things you may not understand, or where I didn't elaborate nearly enough, I'll answer to the best of my ability. Goooooooooooooooodbye, and pleeeeeeease review!**_


	3. Naruto's First Day of School

_**A/N: Hey! How's it goin? I know its been a while, but I had exams a bit ago, and tons of work to catch up on thanks to bein sick. A lot more than the norm. I mean seriously, I missed two days and when I come back my math class has had six assignments and a quiz. Is that normal? I don't think so.**_

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto.**_

_**Legend**_

"Normal Speech."

_"Normal Thoughts."_

_**"Kyuubi Speech."**_

_**'Kyuubi Thought.'**_

_**Fan the Flames **_

"Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said calmly.

Why?

Because he happened to be in front of his new classmates. His five years of Anbu training were done, and the torture of his training had now come to a halt...almost. In his years under the Anbu he had managed to learn quite a bit, from kenjutsu, how to escape genjutsu, the history of Konoha, and element manipulation. He was even developing his own style of taijutsu, completely based on the different elements. Sadly, even with his extraordinary affinity for elemental manipulation he was only able to manipulate the basic elements and one advanced element. Calmly he looked around the room, his gaze catching a familiar face.

"Hinata-chan!" he said happily running up the aisle to the girl. Little did he know, from the moment he had walked in the classroom he was instantly being compared to Sasuke Uchiha, the class 'hottie', and sadly for him, he won out. Almost instantly a Naruto fanclub had been formed, with only a few girls still crushing on Sasuke, like Sakura Haruno or Ino Yamanaka. And, upon finding their newest crush sitting and talking familiarly with the class shy girl, jealous glares and angry muttering occured.

"How have you been Hinata-chan? I haven't seen you in like three days!" Naruto said, his foxy grin in place. Now this grin happened to have several effects. One was the mass fainting, swooning and general loviness of fangirls. The second was an even bigger blush across Hinata's face. And finally, for the third, was a massive amount of boys wondering how to grin like that. If they could then maybe, just maybe, the girls would be like that to them too. Naruto quickly noticed that while his class contained average kids and a huge amount of fangirls, there were a few kids with potential, thanks toi their families. These kids were quite obvious.

There seemed to be a Haruno, a Yamanaka, an Akamichi, a Nara, an Uchiha, an Aburame, an Inuzuka and of course, a Hyuga. _"Well, it looks like there are __**some**__ kids here worth our while." _Naruto said to Kyuubi.

_**"Looks like it Naruto-kun. Be careful if you should spar against them. As strong as you are most of those kids are sure to be High Genin to Mid Chuunin level. Remember, you haven't fully learned your own abilities and could still be beaten by them, Mid Chuunin level or not."**_ Kyuubi told him with a worried voice.

_"I'll be fine Kyuubi-chan. If they are too strong I can always use my tessen." _Naruto said as he tried to stop her from worrying. Throughout the years she had grown more worried for him, and often told him to stay away from girls he had liked.

_**"Those tessen are to be used as a last resort. You shouldn't rely on them too much. If you do, you'll grow weak."**_ Kyuubi told him, though hr voice now sounded less worried.

_"Finally seeing you shouldn't worry so much Kyuubi-chan? Remember, I'll be fine. If any of them come close to killing me, or drastically injuring me during a spar or something you can help, alright? I now howmuch you __**love**__ to help me." _Naruto replied sarcastically, making the Kyuubi blush and think about how happy she was that Naruto couldn't see her. If he did he might notice something.

_"Notice what?"_ Naruto asked, hearing the Kyuubi think out loud.

_**"NOTHING!"**_ Kyuubi shouted too quickly, making Naruto raise a mental eyebrow. _**"I mean...uh...I'll tell you later?"**_ she amended weakly.

_"...Whatever. We'll talk about it later. Right now it looks like Iruka-sensei is teaching something important."_ Naruto said with an inwards groan. Now he had probably missed half of the explanation at least.

_**"No need to worry Naruto-kun. I've been listening to what he said, it's nothing you don't already know. Though he did mention that today would be sparring to determine how you stack up to the other students."**_ Kyuubi told him.

_"Sparring huh? Should I show them my true abilities or act the idiot?" _he asked her. Thousands year old demoness or not, he still trusted her completely when it came to just about everything. She gave excellent advice and it never was wrong! Except for maybe what to do about girls he liked...there her advice sucked.

_**"Hmmm...I say your true abilities, or at least what is needed. If you act the idiot now, people will not believe that you could do anything, and that it was a fluke, a lucky mistake on your part. Even worse, the older generation may even believe that I helped you...well, at least the ones who don't know of your training with Anbu, which pretty much means everyone but the Anbu, the Hokage and the council."**_ Kyuubi told him after a bit of thought.

_**'Besides that, I want to see my Naruto-kun kick ass!'**_ Kyuubi thought to herself with a giggle. Naruto noticed the giggle but decided to ignore it and turn his attention to Iruka.

"...and now we will finally be going out to spar." Iruka finished, though what the rest of it was, Naruto did not know. He'd have to ask Kyuubi later. Following Hinata out of the classroom and to the training grounds he talked with her for a while, fighting his own strange urge to blush as he watched her blush repeatedly.

_'She's so cute when she blushes...No, Hinata-chan is just a friend...a very cute friend...a very beautiful friend who is very nice...NO! JUST A FRIEND! She'll never like me like I like her anyways...'_ Naruto thought to himself, near the point of beating himself just to end those thoughts. Hinata noticed his many blushes and had many thoughts herself, though it ended with her fainting.

_'Does Naruto-kun like me? He's blushing like me...is it possible? Maybe he loves me...maybe he wants to...'_ she thought to herself, suddenly going very red in the face and fainting due to bloodloss. It's a little known fact that Hinata is...perverted for Naruto. Naruto himself found it hard not to think perverted thoughts as he was forced to carry Hinata to the sparring grounds while, at the same time, endure Kyuubi's perverted thoughts on what to do with the fainted Hinata.

_"Didn't think you were that perverted Kyuubi-chan. Or liked girls for that matter."_ Naruto shot at her, causing her giggling to subside for a bit as she explained herself.

_**"Giggle...well I am! And I don't like girls...I like girls and boys! I'm bi you idiot."**_ Kyuubi shot back, stunning the poor boy. With this thought Naruto fainted as well, with blood coming from his nose too.

_**"Maybe I shouldn't have told him that?" **_she asked herself before laughing a bit. _**"Nah, Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan are too cute when they're unconscious."**_ Kyuubi said before doing what most thought was impossible. She left Naruto's body, showing up in her human form and dragging the two near the sparring fields and leaving Naruto's unconscious form holding Hinata in a loving way before entering Naruto once more.

_**"This'll be so much fun!" **_she proclaimed with a laugh, quieting down as she saw that it was beginning.

Hinata was just waking up from some _very_ nice dreams about Naruto and...well, other stuff. Very nice other stuff that tends to make her nose bleed. Anyways, as she was waking up she felt the oddest sensation fo comfort and warmth. Opening her eyes she found herself in the arms of none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Sighing contentedly she cuddled up to him, completely forgetting to be her normal shy self. For the longest time she pretended to be shy, just as Naruto pretended to be stupid. In actuallity she was very smart, didn't stutter, or even poke her fingers together. About the only real shy habit of hers was blushing, but she only did that around Naruto.

"Mmmm...I love you Naruto-kun." Hinata said in contentment as she hugged the boy who was now slowly waking up, now forgetting her stutter and to be shy. Naruto, still part way asleep was jarred awake by this simple statement, a statement he had never heard in his life. Shooting up he shouted.

"Didsomeonejustsaytheylovedme?!" he said extremely quickly, confusing everyone who heard him but Hinata. He looked around and soon noticed Hinata on his lap. Hugging him...lovingly? "Ummm...Hinata-chan?" he asked uncertainly as the girl hugged him.

"Yes?" she replied, still hugging him.

"Why are you hugging me? Do you know who said that they _loved_ me?" he said, raising his eyebrow slightly at the suddenly ver forward girl.

"I'm hugging you because-I mean...A-Ano, N-Naruto-k-kun...I d-don't know?" she said, finally realizing her mistake.

_"Was she just talking without a stutter? And hugging me lovingly?"_Naruto asked Kyuubi who gave an exasperated sigh.

_**"Wow...a genius when it comes to everything **__**but**__** love. Sometimes you can be just as stupid as that mask of yours, did you know that? It ought to be obvious that stutter is artificial, and that **__**yes**__**, she was hugging you lovingly. She **__**looooooooooooooooooves**__** you. Baka."**_ Kyuubi said, finally giving him some good news with love.

_"REALLY?! I mean...Ano...that's...good? Hey, wait a minute! I know what you're doing! You're tricking me with bad advice again! I ain't falling for it this time!" _ Naruto said to her with a little mental 'Hmmph!'.

_**"No, you baka! Don't you listen at all? Wasn't it **__**me**__** who was telling you to do perverted things to her earlier? Wasn't it me who said that I **__**like**__** her? You really are an idiot sometimes..."**_ Kyuubi said in a huff. _**"You're lucky you're so darn cute, otherwise I might not have forgiven you."**_ she mumbled.

_"What'd you say?" _Naruto asked, unable to catch her words.

_**"NOTHING! SHEESH! Mind your own business!"**_ she yelled with a grumble at the end, muttering about 'cute containers' and 'smexy blonde bakas'. Unsure of what to make of it Naruto did the only thing he could. He stopped talking to her. Turning his attention to the stil stuttering to explain Hinata he said the words that would forever change her life.

"Why do you keep stuttering? And why me?" Naruto asked her seriously, catching her completely off guard.

"W-What d-do you m-mean?" she asked with a hesitant smile.

"I mean all those fakes stutters. And why you were hugging me so lovingly."

"Y-you know? I guess the jig is up." Hinata said in a decidedly un-Hinata like fashion.

"Ah...I see. A mask as fake as my own so many years ago..." he said quietly to her, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah..." she said just as quietly, if not quietter. She still wasn't sure how to explain the whole hug thing, and now that she had acted that way he would probably put two and two together and realize she was the one who said that she loved him. After all when he realy thought about it,, there was no one else in the area that could have said it, or at least no one who was close enough to utter it so quietly and have him still be able to hear. Then, just as predicted, he said it. That fateful sentance.

"So...you were the one who said that they loved me...wow, that's such a relief!" Naruto told her, starting off serious but ending with his large foxy grin.

"Why's that Naruto-kun?" she asked him, her heart beating faster and seeming to skip several beats. Naruto leaned towards where she sat on his lap, his lips next to her ear.

"That's because...I think I love you too." Naruto said huskily in her ear. her mask of shyness broke then and there and she nearly suffocated the poor Naruto with her hugs and kisses. Naruto laughed a bit at her enthusiastic response before kissing the top of her head.

"Wow...if I'd known you would react like this, I'd have told you sooner." Naruto said with a chuckle, before his face grew serious. "Now Hinata-chan, I have some important things to tell you, but you aren't allowed to tell anyone else. These are S-Class secrets, only to be told by me and the Hokage. Well, actually one is an SS-Class secret, and happens to only be _known_ by me and Hokage-jiji. I want to tell you them, but I'm scared of how you'll react...do you want to hear them? If you do, you might hate me..." he explained, his face shadowed as he looked away to hide his tears.

"Nothing could make me hate you. Nothing." Hinata said to him, trying her very best to rid hhim of doubt.

"Ok...then I guess I'll tell you then. Have you heard of the Kyuubi?" he asked her, about to continue on when suddenly she cut him off.

"Yeah, the nine tailed fox demon sealed in you. What about it?" she replied, completely shocking Naruto and the Kyuubi to the core.

"Wait! You knew? How long?" he asked her, wondering what he had done to make it so obvious.

"Yes...since like...forever? My clan talks about you being our savior, our hero and things like 'his legacy', or the 'heir', though I don't know what those last ones refer to. Well, I paired your being a 'hero' with what I heard the villagers call you and my own knowledge of your birthday and when the Kyuubi attack was, and then it was obvious." Hinata explained, still unsure as to how having the Kyuubi in him meant anything.

"Really? Your clan likes me? Huh...well, I don't know what the 'heir' and 'legacy' mean, but I was scared that you would hate me for having the Kyuubi in me." Naruto said, Kyuubi's murmurs of agreement coming from within. As much as she liked Hinata and could tell that Hinata liked him, she was unsure of whether or not the girl would take it the wrong way.

"Yeah, they like you. And of course I don't hate you! I love you!" Hinata said, shouting out her love before clamping a hand over her mouth. Naruto just laughed.

"You're funny sometimes Hinata-chan. I already know you love me, so why try and hide it now? Anyways as I was saying, there is something else you need to know."

"Yes? What is it?" Hinata asked him, wondering what could be more important than the Kyuubi.

"The Kyuubi is completely free. _**She**_ has been free for about five years now, and has willingly stayed inside of me for unknown reasons. She helps me out, and teached me a little bit, but for the most part she just teases me. Anyways, she is able to leave at any time..." Naruto said, expectong a screaming Hyuga any moment now. Hinata smiled a bit.

"So...she teases you, has willingly stayed with you and helps you out a lot? Hmmm...sounds like...nevermind. Anyways, she sounds nice and I have no problem with it. As long as she doesn't hurt you." Hinata replied after a bit, a wide grin on her face from what she realized.

"Wow..." Naruto said in a amazement. He had never expected it to go so well. After a bit of thought he closed his eyes and pinched himself, wondering if it was just a dream. He heard a giggle and opened his eyes to see Hinata giggling.

"It's true silly..." she said with a smile before leaning forward to kiss him. Naruto got lost in the kiss, his head in the clouds.

_"WOW..."_ he thought, feeling as if he had died and went to heaven with her kiss.

_**"Ano...Naruto-kun? As smexy as your kissing Hinata is, don't you two have to be at the sparirng grounds right now?" **_Kyuubi said in his head, interuppting the kiss.

_**"SHIT!"**_ Naruto shouted, grabbing Hinata's hand and rushing to the sparring arena with Hinata. Upon arriving they saw that they were a little late, and that matches had already begun. They were lucky, seeing as their matches had yet to be called. As they watched the fight they soon realized that instead of normal restrictions they would be allowed to use anything in their arsenals...well as long as they didn't kill or permanently injure their opponent probably. They watched a few matches before Hinata was called up to fight. With a nod as confirmation from Naruto she finally rid herself of her mask, showing her class her true power. She beat her opponent into the dust, stunning Iruka and his assisstant, Mizuki. A few matches later and Naruto's turn was up.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Shino Aburame." Mizuki called. Naruto slowly walked into the field, followed by a silent Shino.

_**"You might need your tessen for this one Naruto-kun. The Aburame are bug users...and if he doesn't have bugs, what else can he do?"**_Kyuubi warned. Naruto, taking the hint, pulled out his tessen, one with kanji for wind on it and the other with the kanji for fire. Both were connected by a chain that could be shortened or lengthened with chakra.

"This...is going to be fun." Naruto declared as his opponent wordlessly watched him.

"HAJIME!" Iruka shouted, chopping down with his hand. Immediately bugs shot out from Shino's coat to try and overwhelm Naruto. Naruto, knowing of his bug techniques, jumped backwards quickly snapping his tessen open to show their fan form. Gathering his chakra he quickly waved both at the oncoming horde of insects, blowing them back to Shino.

"Wind manipulation?" Shino questioned shortly. Naruto nodded and the fight began once more. Shino, now having knowledge of Naruto's skill with wind, used several tactics and maneuvers, trying to force the blonde boy into a corner, but each times the bugs got to close, Naruto just blew them back. Shino pulled his bugs back, having them fly once more into his coat.

"You're interesting. Skilled in evasion and wind maipulation...which is an extremely rare chakra type in Konoha." Shino observed, making Naruto laugh.

"You'll see I cn do more than that." Naruto said with a laugh, when suddenly he heard beeltes behind him. He jumped forward, but to no avail as they closed in.

"Simple distraction. A fight is a fight and your attention on the battlefield must be flawless." Shino said calmly when something happened. His bugs were blasted back from Naruto in an explosion of water. His eyes widened a bit, as did Iruka's and Mizuki's.

_"__**Two**__ chakra types?" _they thought simultaneously. Shino once more recalled his bugs so that he could get a better view only to see Naruto standing in the middle of a huge puddle, laughing his ass off.

"Told you I'm surprising." he said simply in explanation, flashing a quick smile to Hinata, who at the moment, was extremely impressed with her love/(boyfriend? she wasn't too sure, seeing as they didn't really say anything about dating). Shino charged forward, thinking to use a combination of taijutsu and unavoidable close bug attacks to take him down. Naruto, realizing Shino's plot...attacked headfirst anyways. This threw Shino off slightly, giving Naruto enough time to knock the bug boy backwards and away. As he did several kikkai bugs had made their way to his arm, intent on feeding off of his chakra. Shino watched, amazed, as they fell from Naruto, fires consuming them.

_"A__**third**__?"_Shino thought as he watched the boy.

"Just how many elements can you control?" Shino asked, slightly unnerved by the boy's display of power. He was the heir of the Aburame clan, and as such was required to know about things like chakra elements and the normal amount of elemental controls one has. This boy had more than most Anbu already.

"Ah...six? Something like that, I can't remember entirely." Naruto said with a wave of his hand.

"I forfeit." Shino said immediately. He had a feeling the blonde wasn't joking, and he didn't want to be on the receiving ends of any elemental blasts.

"Are you serious?! I really wanted to use some fire too..." Naruto said with a faraway look in his eyes. "Well," he ammended,"I really wanted to use Hellfire, but I guess I can't." This confused Shino, as well as Sasuke. Sasuke, now interested in ho he thought was a dobe, was more than a little intruiged by the boy's mastery of the elements it seemed, and was especially surprised to hear of something called 'Hellfire'.

_"Maybe I could make him teach me...or make the council force him to teach me if he won't..."_ the arrogant Uchiha thought, thinking that his development was obviusly more important than anyone elses.

"I'll admit, that does sound interesting. But also very painful. Fire is bad enough Uzumaki, I don't want to deal with something named 'Hellfire'." Shino said as he walked away from the arena. Iruka, still stunned by Naruto's abilities, failed to call 'Shousa', so Mizuki had to call it for him. After a few more matches it was Hinata's turn once again and she reluctantly left Naruto's side, once more proving her worth as she beat Sakura Haruno, one of the lead Sasuke fangirls.

"Looked easy." Naruto said as she walked up. Hinata gave an annouyed groan.

"It**was**! She's nothing but a fangirl, through and through, heiress or not." Hinata said making a few people look her way, surprised by her easy conversation with Naruto...and her lack of a stutter.

"Ah well, at least you weren't hurt." Naruto replied before hearing his name called.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka!" Mizuki called out.

"Gotta, go, be back in a bit Hina-chan." Naruto said with a quick kiss to the girls cheek before entering the arena. Now this angered and startled quite a bit of people. It angered plenty of fangirls who had to watch as their newest target was already taken from their grasp and it startled the others who had thought Hinata to be shy about it and faint from such contact.

"I'll make this quick." Kiba bragged as he entered the arena, his dog riding atop his head.

"Whatever." Naruto responded cooly.

"HAJIME!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto dashed forward, surprising Kiba seeing as in his last match he tried to stay away.

_**"Be careful Naruto-kun. That dog on his head isn't just for decoration. The Inuzuka fight using animalistic abilities."**_ Kyuubi warned as he made his charge. Naruto gave her a quick 'Ok' before doing a backflip as he neared the dog boy, throwing one of his tessen at Kiba while using his chakra to lengthen the chain. Kiba jumped back and grabbed the tessen before it could retract, pulling Naruto towards him. Naruto, being pulled forward now, had to think fast. Eventually he came to only one conclusion and that was...that he let go of the tessen. Letting go of his weapon he hit the ground just out of Kiba's reach, giving him time to jump away from him. The dog atop Kiba's head growled as their plan was ruined.

"Don't worry Akamaru, the coward can only run for so long. And without this he's useless!" Kiba said, waving the tessen in front of Naruto before throwing it to the edge of the arena.

"You're severely mistaken if you think that is the source of my power Inuzuka." Naruto said sliding into one of his personal taijutsu stances. This confused the spectators as not one of them had seen it before...except Hinata. But that was because he hung out with her often. Naruto stomped a foot, causing the earth to spit out a giant fan made of rock. "This will work just as well." Naruto said as he waved it using both of his hands, causing a great wind to fly at Kiba. While the wind was blowing Naruto let the fan turn to sand and blow into the wind, causing a mini sandstorm around Kiba. Arms before his face the boy tried to find his blonde opponent. Naruto on the other hand was fine, thanks to his goggles. As Kiba desperately tried to defend his face he was suddenly punched in the face by Naruto. Akamaru bit at Naruto, but the blonde just nimbly dodged the dog, quickly grabbed him and threw him out of the sandstorm.

"Just you and me, Kiba." Naruto said with a grin, stomping the ground once more as he expelled a huge amount of chakra. All around Kiba there rose countless poles topped with an incredibly thick cover. Soon after the wind died down, ending the mini-sandstorm and revealing a trapped Kiba and a knocked out Akamaru.

"Shousa, Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called. "Starting to think there's nothing he can't do." Iruka said with a mutter, getting a nod of agreement from Mizuki. If one looked closely you could see the angry look in the assisstants eye, but no one did.

"Tired?" Hinata said as she watched Naruto walk up.

"Hai..." he replied quietly, not wishing for any of his other classmates to hear this,"I keep getting opponents that require several manipulations. It's tiring, especially the bigger things, like the cage I just did for Kiba. The biiger or more intricate the manipulation, the more chakra required and therefore the more tiring it is." Naruto finished, getting a nod from Hinata. Sounded right to her.

"It's ok...maybe you should try taijutsu against the next one." she suggested while hugging Naruto. Naruto, near melting in her arms, quickly agreed.

"Yeah! Why didn't I think of that? Didn't even try my own taijutsu style, sheesh, what's wrong with me!?" Naruto said, berating himself for not thinking of it sooner.

"You didn't think of it because that's my job." Hinata teased. Soon after it was Hinata's match, now vs. Ino. It wasn't that hard for her, she was just like Sakura, sadly. THe next match was Naruto, though this match he was to fight Sasuke. Mizuki called their names and watched as they both entered the arena.

_"There's no way he can beat Sasuke!"_ Many kids thought, all having fallen before the Uchiha before.

_**"He's an Uchiha, Naruto-kun. Normally I'd say worry, but his clan was destroyed a bit ago if I remember correctly and he hasn't unlocked the Sharingan yet."**_ Kyuubi said with a mental shrug.

_"How do you know?"_ Naruto asked her, sincerely interested in the answer.

_**"I gave his family the Sharingan. I can tell when it's unlocked or not, being its creator and all,"**_ Kyuubi explained before continuing on, _**"Anyways, without the Sharingan or tutelage it's likely all he knows are the basic Uchiha fire techniques and nothing more."**_ Kyuubi told him.

_"So I'll be fine with only my taijutsu?"_ Naruto asked, wishing for reassurance. After all, the Sharingan is an annoyin thing to deal with.

_**"Yeah, but if I were you I would use the fire part of your style...you know, you **__**really**__** need to name it. Oh well, anyways, as I was saying, you should use the fire style so you can deflect any incoming fire attacks."**_

_"Alright."_ Naruto responded.

"HAJIME!" Both rushed forward this time, entering a fierce battle of taijutsu. Dodging, ducking, blocking blows, you name it. It seemed almost as if they were dancing. In truth, Naruto was. His own fire style was based off of the continual dancing of fire, quickly moving in short bursts of speed, rapidly switching direction at any moments notice. Fire was the element of destruction, chaos and unpredictability, just as water was creation, order and complete predictability. All across the field the two moved, blow for blow, each unable to get a hit in on the other.

"You're going to go down, dobe." Sasuke said, unwilling to acknowledge the boy even after such an amazing display.

"Shut it, Uchiha. You're nothing but pure arrogance. Hell, you haven't even unlocked your Sharingan, and you probably don't know too many clan moves either. Always using the deaths of your clan as a way to gain power, lording over everybody and using your name to get what you want. Even outside of the academy your exploits are well known and I can't help but think how completely and utterly retarded you must be each and every time I hear of them. Uchiha-sama my **ass**!" Naruto said, angered to no end by the ever arrogant Sasuke. He stomped the ground once more, making a spear of stone appear. Graspong it tightly he charged the Uchiha, bringing the spear to bear. The Uchiha dodge blow after blow before jumping back as he shouted, **"Goukakyou no Jutsu!"**. Naruto saw this and pushed the spear back into the earth, then pulling out his tessen quickly. Sasuke pulled in a huge breath of air and quickly exhaled a large fireball. Naruto, waiting until the last moment, quickly waved his tessen, stopping the fireball in mid air.

_"No way. He's using wind, which is weak to fire, to hold fire __**back**__? And it's __**working**__?"_was a thought that went through the smarter of the gatherings heads as they watched the amazing feat. Sasuke watched for a second before leaping out of the way as he saw Naruto bring his tessen to bear once again, blowing the fireball back at him. Now, however, it was no ordinary fireball. No sooner than it had reversed than did its power nearly turn into ten times what it had been, scorching almost the entire half of Sasuke's side of the arena. The Uchiha in question barely managed to dodge, staring at the huge crater made by the fireball.

_"How does he have such power? I deserve that power, not him! I'm an Uchiha!"_ Sasuke thought to himself, as he watched the burning fires. Suddenly images assualted his mind of his clan burning to the ground, his family and fellow Uchiha dying in the fire, or being murdered by his brother. Naruto, on the other hand, was unaffected by the fire other than his joy at seeing such a large fire. What? He's a pyro...at least he admits it. Quickly, before Sasuke could react, Naruto was behind him and with a tessen to his throat.

"I win." Naruto said as the class stared.

_**A/N: Lol! You get 'em Naruto! Anyways, I'm sorry if his romance with Hinata went quicker than expected, but it was clear he liked her from when he was six, and she loved him. Beyond that, they did hang out a lot over those five years, so don't worry. There wil be plenty of flashbacks showing their past relationships and their growing feelings...well, Naruto's growing feelings. I'm glad so many of you guys reviewed. Liked your review Viperine, quite funny...and yes, my foot is better. Here hopin that you guys'll like this chap! Please review!**_


End file.
